1. Field of Invention
The present invention deals with the formation of enhanced fluoropolymer extrusions made possible by unique modifications to the processing parameters and the novel introduction of various clay minerals not previously contemplated. The advancement set forth by the present invention and the preferred embodiment disclosed herein is related to fluoropolymer filled and reinforced systems formed under novel processing conditions for combination with intercalated clay minerals to produce composites that exhibit a unique set of physical properties. These physical properties present a uniquely possible balance not possible heretofore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention deals with the analysis of the mechanical and other properties of polymer composites and polymer blends and, in particular, such polymers and polymer blends which are reinforced by an added component. Numerous patents have been granted in this field particularly including the use of nanoparticles for strengthening polymers and copolymers and the use of polymer blends such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,538 patented Sep. 18, 1984 to 0. Kamigaito et al and assigned to Kabushiki Kaisha Toyota Chuo Kenkyusho on a “Composite Material Composed Of Clay Mineral And Organic High Polymer And Method For Producing The Same”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,734 patented Mar. 7, 1989 to M. Kawasumi et al and assigned to Kabushiki Kaisha Toyota Chuo Kenkyusho on a “Process For Producing Composite Material”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,289 patented Nov. 26, 1991 to E. George et al and assigned to Shell Oil Company on a “Reinforced Polymer Compositions”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,776 patented Jan. 31, 1995 to M. Maxfield et al and assigned to AlliedSignal Inc. on “Nanocomposites Of Gamma Phase Polymers Containing Inorganic Particulate Material”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,120 patented Sep. 10, 1996 to Z. Chen et al and assigned to Advanced Cardiovascular Systems, Inc. on “Polymer Blends For Use In Making Medical Devices Including Catheters And Balloons For Dilatation Catheters”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,383 patented Sep. 17, 1996 to L. Wang et al and assigned to Scimed Lifesystems, Inc. on “Block Copolymer Elastomer Catheter Balloons”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,523 patented Oct. 15, 1996 to Z. Chen et al and assigned to Advanced Cardiovascular Systems, Inc. on “Polymer Blends For Use In Making Medical Devices Including Catheters And Balloons For Dilatation Catheters”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,672 patented Nov. 26, 1996 to G. Beall et al and assigned to Ancol International Corporation on an “Intercalates; Exfoliates; Process For Manufacturing Intercalates And Exfoliates And Composite Materials Containing Same”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,624 patented Dec. 16, 1997 to G. Beall et al and assigned to AMCOL International Corporation on an “Exfoliated Layered Materials And Nanocomposites Comprising Matrix Polymers And Said Exfoliated Layered Materials Formed With Water Insoluble Oligomers And Polymers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,247 patented Mar. 10, 1998 to M. Michalczyk et al and assigned to E. I Du Pont de Nemours and Company on “Fluoropolymer Nanocomposites”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,560 patented May 5, 1998 to B. Christiani et al and assigned to Allied Signal Inc. on a “Melt Process Formation of Polymer Nanocomposite Of Exfoliated Layered Material”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,591 patented May 5, 1998 to Z. Chen et al and assigned to Advanced Cardiovascular Systems, Inc. on “Polymer blends For Use In Making Medical Devices Including Catheters And Balloons For Dilation Catheters”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,182 patented Nov. 3, 1998 to L. Wang et al and assigned to Scimed Life Systems, Inc. on “Block Copolymer Elastomer Catheter Balloons”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,248 patented Mar. 2, 1999 to G. Beall et al and assigned to AMCOL International Corporation on “Intercalates And Exfoliates Formed With Oligomers And Polymers And Composite Materials Containing Same”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,197 patented Mar. 9, 1999 to G. Beall et al and assigned to AMCOL International Corporation on “Intercalates And Exfoliates Formed With Monomeric Amines And Amides; Composite Materials Containing Same And Methods Of Modifying Rheology Therewith”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,941 patented Sep. 14, 1999 to L. Wang et al and assigned to Scimed Life Systems, Inc. on “Block Copolymer Elastomer Catheter Balloons”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,521 patented Jan. 4, 2000 to J. Lee et al and assigned to Advanced Cardiovascular Systems, Inc. on a “Catheter Member With Bondable Layer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,728 patented Jan. 11, 2000 to Z. Chen et al and assigned to Advanced Cardiovascular Systems, Inc. on “Polymer Blends For Use In Making Medical Devices Including Catheters And Balloons For Dilatation Catheters”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,549 patented May 9, 2000 to D. Li et al and assigned to Exxon Chemical Patents, Inc. on “Rubber Toughened Thermoplastic Resin Nano Composites”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,942 patented Feb. 27, 2001 to H. S. Hsich et al and assigned to Hybritech Polymers on a “Multi Layer Tubing Assembly For Fluid And Vapor Handling Systems”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,290 patented Mar. 13, 2001 to R. Burgmeier and assigned to Schneider (USA) Inc. on “Dilatation Balloons Containing Polyesteretheramide Copolymer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,396 patented Apr. 3, 2001 to S. MacDonald et al and assigned to Medtronic, Inc. on a “Guiding Catheter With Tungsten Loaded Band”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,547 patented Apr. 17, 2001 to J. Lee and assigned to Advanced Cardiovascular Systems, Inc. on a “Lubricous And Readily Bondable Catheter Shaft”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,297 patented Aug. 7, 2001 to H. Ishida and assigned to Case Western Reserve University on a “General Approach To Nanocomposite Preparation”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,271,298 patented Aug. 7, 2001 to C. Powell and assigned to Southern Clay Products, Inc. on a “Process For Treating Smectite Clays To Facilitate Exfoliation”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,992 to C. Polansky et al and assigned to The Dow Chemical Company on a “Polymer Composite And A Method For Its Preparation”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,121 patented Jan. 15, 2002 to M. Rafailovich et al and assigned to The Research Foundation at State University of New York on a “Compatibilizer For Immiscible olymer Blends”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,747 patented Jan. 29, 2002 to W. Schmidt et al and assigned to United Technologies Corporation on a “Nanocomposite Layered Airfoil”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,271 patented Feb. 5, 2002 to T. Yadav et al and assigned to NanoEnergy Corporation on “Materials And Products Using Nanostructured Non-Stoichimetric Substances”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,805 patented Feb. 26, 2002 to R. Korbee et al and assigned to DSM N.V. on a “Process For The Preparation Of A Polyamide Nanocomposite Composition”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,268 patented Mar. 26, 2002 to C. Bishop et al and assigned to Montell Technology Company BV on an “Intercalated Clay Useful For Making An Olefin Polymer Material Nanocomposite”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,586 patented Apr. 9, 2002 to J. Jacob et al and assigned to Brown University Research Foundation on “Methods And Compositions For Enhancing The Bioadhesive Properties Of Polymers”; and U.S. Pat. Publication No. US2001/0011109 published Aug. 2, 2001 to D. Tomalia on “Nanocomposites Of Dendritic Polymers”; and Unitet states Publication No. US2001/D025076 published Sep. 27, 2001 to T. Lan et al on “Layered Compositions With Multi-Charged Onium Ions As Exchange Cations, And Their Application To Prepare Monomer, Oligomer, And Polymer Intercalates And Nanocomposites Prepared With The Layered Compositions Of The Intercalates”; and United Stated Publication No. US2001/0033924 published Oct. 25, 2001 to G. Qian et al on “Intercalates Formed With Polypropylene/Maleic Anhydride-Modified Polypropylene Intercalants”; and U.S. Pat. Publication No. US2001/0056149 published Dec. 27, 2001 to C. Powell on a “Process For Treating Smectite Clays To Facilitate Exfoliation”; and United States Publication No. US2002/0004136 published Jan. 10, 2002 to Y. Gao et al on “CarbonNanotubes On A Substrate”; and United Stated Publication No. US2002/0010248 published Jan. 24, 2002 to L. Fomperie et al on a “Nanocomposite Based On A Bridged Clay, And Cable Comprising Said Composite”; and United States Publication No. US2C02/0012675 published Jan. 31, 2002 to R. Jain et al on “Controlled Release Nanoparticulate Compositions”; and United States Publication No. US2002/0012806 published Jan. 31, 2002 to A. Flepp et al on “Thermoplastic Multilayer Composites”; and United States Publication No.
US2002/0014182 published Feb. 7, 2002 to T. Yadav et al on “Nanostructured Fillers And Carriers”; and United States Publication No. US2002/0022672 published Feb. 21, 2002 to K. Thunhorst et al on “Foams Containing Functionalized Metal Oxide Nanoparticles And Methods Of Making Same”; and United States Publication No. US2002/0024171 published Feb. 28, 2002 to W. Rohde et al on “Production Of Hollow Plastic Articles”; and Unites States Patent Publication No. US2002/0028288 published Mar. 7, 2002 to R. Rohrbaugh et al on “Long Lasting Coatings For Modifying Hard Surfaces And Processes For Applying The Same”; and United States Publication No. US2002/0032272 published Mar. 14, 2002 to W. Sievers et al on “Nanoporous Interpenetrating Organic/Inorganic Networks”.